Fallen from Grace
by FlyFreeBird
Summary: An exiled young she-wolf is found by the pack who take her in, much to Tsume's annoyance, and learns what her true calling is while having to run from the male who wishes to force her to be his...or kill her instead. *The summary sucks but the story is much better, I promise*
1. Chapter 1

Ok! So first story is up my dears! Please note that this is un-beta, I do not have one and so please forgive any spelling and grammar errors.

Note: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters, but Blaise and Silvia DO belong to ME.

Please review once you read, let me know if anything is spelled wrong or how the first chapter went.

Much thanks,

FreeBird

_speaking_ - wolf speech

_'speaking'_- inner thoughts

speaking- normal speech

* * *

Dark tan paws darted across the snow covered ground as the small she-wolf tore through the forest like the Devil himself was chasing after her. Given the circumstance though, he might as well have been as the snarls and barks behind her seemed to grow closer. Pale jade eyes narrowed in anger, pain and fear as she pushed her body to move faster, ignoring both her lungs and left shoulder as they burned and protested against her. Already her shoulder was dripping scarlet as her blood poured out of the wound with every movement she made; courtesy of Blaise. Thankfully the wound wasn't as deep as it could have been, just a little bit of fur, skin and muscle torn. Nothing to truly harm her; but she had been lucky.

Looking ahead she saw the clearing just a few hundred yards away and felt her fear was away as determination took over. Once she broke through the woods she would have no problem out running them in open land; she was the fastest out of all of them. Shooting across fallen branches and leaping over boulders that littered the area she focused on one thing; survival.

How had everything turned out so wrong? She had been a good leader, the rightful Alpha of the pack for the better of six months after her father passed away only leaving her to take his place. He had trained her to take the role of Alpha and she had worked her ass off to prove her worth. When he passed no one had challenged her and she had provided shelter when there was none for the snow storms that hit, had found food when game was scarce and had helped those in need.

Yet how did they repay her?

By attacking her in the middle of her hunt. Six of the largest males had surrounded her and while she had been able to take down two of them, cutting their throats, it wasn't long until the younger yet stronger of them got through her defense. Hence her shoulder wound. When she had looked into his eerie yellow orbs she knew he was aiming to kill her and so she ran; even though every Alpha part of her screamed to stay and fight, her logical mind yelled to run and survive and so she did.

A shape out of the corner of her eye brought her to attention just as a low snarl reached her ears and she reacted on instinct as her body moved on auto pilot. Answering with her own growl she ducked under the narrow jaws aiming for her and dug her fangs into the soft under-throat before ripping out the windpipe with a sickening crack before jumping back as the body fell. Releasing the flesh and bone from her grip the young female glared with glazed over eyes at the fallen body of her attacker only to freeze. Jade coming into focus as a small whine escaped her throat at the sight of the pup she had just killed.

_Oh my God…_

His reddish brown body was lying in the once white snow, now turned crimson, as his unseeing amber eyes stared into her gem ones. He couldn't have been older then sixteen and she…she had-his blood still lingered in her mouth and if she had the time she would have gaged or thrown up, not really sure if either of them were possible in her form, but she would have tried if a furious growl hadn't drawn her attention. Looking up she felt the fear return at the sight of the large black male rushing towards her.

Blaise.

Pinning her ears back as both hackles and tail raised the she-wolf turned and ran, all aware of him closing in on her ever so slowly.

She was almost free!

_You can't escape me Silvia!_

Lips curling over red stained fangs at his deep voice echoing through her head she growled back as she neared the exit, _Watch me!_

Silvia heard his paws crashing through the snow as his heavier frame tried to reach her lighter one as a bark tore into the air, _I'll find you! When I do you better watch yourself, bitch. You'll be begging to be my mate by the time I'm done with you. I'll be __**your**__ Alpha._

Baring her pearly white at the threat she shook her head and threw out, _Come and find me then, little boy. I'll gut you then, one on one. In the meantime go ahead and rule those pack of mutts. You all lost your pride as wolves long before I took over. Pathetic __**dogs**__!_ And she tore out of the dark forest like a Hell Hound, leaving Blaise behind in a matter of seconds as his howl rang out full of anger.

But…she was safe.

Not once did she slow down her pace, not even when she could no longer see the tops of the forest of her once home. She had to put as much distance as she could between herself and Blaise because she knew it wouldn't be long until he either send out a group of hunters or her came after her himself.

Time became non-existent as she ran, her entire body begging for rest yet she denied it. She could last a little bit longer. But it was when she saw something in the distance did Silvia slow to a jog.

A city.

The large buildings were a dead give-away but so were the stench of humans and pollution drifting towards her. How long had it been since she was last in a city near humans? Though she had no intentions of going into the area, Silvia knew her options were limited. At least there her chances for finding shelter and food were greater than out in the barren lands she had traveled through. It would also give her the chance to clean her wound the best she could before running again.

Taking off at a harsh run, the cream colored wolf closed in on the outer city within minutes, jumping onto old junk cars left behind to rust with time. Coming to a stop she tilted her head up, looking at the large fence that circled the city and with less than a graceful leap, soared over it and stumbled onto the wet, cold pavement.

For a moment all she wanted to do was collapse right then and there and just sleep; but she knew if she did she was as good as dead.

For now she would stay in her true form, at least then if people saw her they would think of her as an injured dog; since wolves have been extinct for over two hundred years in their opinion. Her light coat and jade eyes would help with that theory since her eyes were not a common color in wolves; they usually ranged from yellow to dark amber.

A quick intake of air told her where to find the closest free meal that she could get her paws on yet a few scents in the air also told her that she was not the only wolf in the city.

Narrowing her eyes at the thought of crossing paths with the others Silvia moved quickly through the back alleys that provided shadows for her to move in. God how she hated the loud noises and harsh odors that penetrated her sensitive senses; it was absolutely horrible!

Silvia moved swiftly through the alleys until she came to an end, the exit between two buildings that would lead her out into the open. Humans walked by her without seeing and for that she was grateful as her brain worked out what the next best route would be.

Option One: she could cross the street and continue down the next shadowed alley just in front of her. It would take several strides to cross over and people would see her but hopefully they would leave her be.

Or…

Option Two: she could walk down the street with the humans without interacting unless to steal food.

At that option she scowled, no way in Hell would she willingly put herself in a position to be out in the open where she could not run and hide if need be; so option one it was.

Moving at a fast pace jog she kept her eyes on the darkness just ahead of her as she left the safety of her current one. While she was aware that some of the humans had stopped at her entrance, she was pleased to notice none of them tried to approach her battered form as she neared her destination.

So focused was she that she did not sense the danger until it literally rammed into her right hind leg, sending her sprawling to the ground as pain like no other raced through the limb. Blood sprayed out of the bullet wound just as the guns echoing roar took to the sky along with her high pitch bark.

Not knowing that just a few blocks away four figures froze at the noise and fresh scent of wolf's blood.

'_Oh dear Moon it hurts!' _Her whimpers surrounded her at the horrendous pain that took over her body as Silvia forced herself back onto her paws, making sure to not put any pressure on the injured leg for fear of hurting it further. Heavy breathing and pounding feet getting closer had her snapping pain filled eyes at the three human males that were approaching her. Just as one of them raised the black weapon to focus on her again, she was quick to take off into the shadows, lips curling back in a silent growl.

"Don't let it get away! Jaguara is rewarding those who bring in dead wolves!" The one who had shot her yelled to the other two as they took after the small canine.

'_Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide!_ 'Screaming that thought over and over Silvia weaved in and out of the trash that littered the ground, all too aware of the chasing men behind her. But there was nothing! Just endless wall on eith-wait! There! Skidding sideways as she darted around the corner and down the new alley she smirked at the sight of two other openings she could escape through.

The sounds of the humans approaching quickly made her turn down the first one only to skid to a rough stop, resulting in her injuries to scream at her. Narrowed eyes took in the sight of the dead end before her just as she twisted around to leave the now too close footsteps told her it was too late to run.

"Get the bitch!"

Ears pinned back Silvia had no choice but to throw on her human disguise as she pressed her body against the cold building. Gone was a wolf and in its place stood of woman in early twenties standing a little over 5', 6", her pale eyes shone brightly against her tanned skin and dark cream hair that fell in waves down to her mid-back. Black jeans hugged her lower half, though her right upper thigh had a small hole that was leaking blood from the bullet wound. Dark gray boots stopped mid-calf on her feet and a maroon razorback tank top covered in a charcoal gray jacket made up her torso, the fabric of the of the jacket on the shoulder was stained red as blood dripped down her dangling arm and covering the snow covered ground.

Luckily for her she did not feel the chilled weather like a normal human would for her body was naturally warmer.

Taking a deep breath and holding it she watched as three figures ran by her poorly found hiding spot and down the rest of the main alley.

Safe again.

Releasing a sigh she turned her attention down to her burning leg, while her arm wasn't much belter it was just a flesh would and would heal in a few hours. Reaching down to place her palm against the torn flesh she had to bite her bottom lip as mind-numbing pain tore through her leg. Using her free hand she quickly felt her inner thigh for an exit would yet found none.

'_Oh God…it's still in me. I need to get it out.'_ While she knew what she had to do, there was no way to brace for the pain she knew would follow. Closing her eyes she tried to prepare herself to dig the bullet out.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here boys?"

Eyes snapping open Silvia froze at the sight of the three males who had shot and chased her, their bodies blocking the opening as their leering eyes ranked over her form.

Immediately shoving away from the wall she turned to face them with a scowl on her face. Her hands clenched tightly at her side while her eyes took in each of them.

"What's a lovely thing like you doing out all by yourself?" Shooter man asked, he was larger than the other two with his black gun slung over his beefy shoulders.

He would be a challenge to take down even without worrying about the others interference since he outweighed her by at least a hundred pounds.

'_He's going to die first,' _inwardly growling she refused to answer his question and opted instead to simply glare at him.

Watching his smirking face turn into a frown at her lack of words, she was about to demand they get out of her way only to have the skinnier male laugh out loud at her defiance; instantly reminding her of a Hyena.

"No need to be that way, baby. Have you seen a wolf running through here?" Hyena asked, he didn't bother to hide the way he was eyeing her up and down, to which the last guy, a spikey hair douche, chuckled.

This time Silvia didn't try to stop the full out growl from leaving her mouth, "Don't call me that you disgusting mean sack. And if I had seen a wolf, I certainly wouldn't tell you. Now get the fuck out of my way, filthy humans." Had she been in her natural form her hackles would have been high in the air.

Ohhh they did not like her attitude though because all at once they were glaring at her and just when Shooter began to lower the gun, she made her move.

Moving with inhuman speed she threw an upper cut at the beefy man, resulting in him to become unstable to which she used to her advantage. Taking the guns body in both hands she twisted it sharply, hearing the satisfying cracking noises of smaller bones as he shouted out in pain before releasing the weapon lease he risk breaking his wrists. The moment he let go she threw the gun away, smiling at it smashed against the brick walls before falling to the ground in a useless heap.

It took a matter of seconds for her to disarm him and a few more for the other two to realize what had just happened before all Hell broke loose.

While their shouts echoed around them, Silvia stayed silent as she threw a punch at the Hyena when he rushed towards her while Shooter was busy soothing his injured hands. A wicked grin broke across her lips at the wonderful feeling of bone breaking beneath knuckles as his nose collapsed from her throw.

While he backed off with blood pouring from his face, she knew it wouldn't be long until he came back for revenge only this time he would be even more pissed off. Dodging one of the firsts aimed at her face while at the same time sending a kick out she collided with the spiked hair man, catching him hard enough in the side to send him flying to the ground.

Instinct made her turn sharply the oncoming threat she felt only to duck at the swing Shooter took at her. A glint at his side vastly approaching her much too quickly took away her chance to dodge the knife entirely.

Crying in pain as the tip of the blade sliced just below her collarbone, sending trickles of blood to flow down the deep line. Already black dots swept across her vision as she quickly moved to back away only for the Hyena to attack her from behind before she could do anything to block it.

Pain blossomed on the left side of her face as his bloodied fist smashed into her cheek, the attack was hard enough to unbalance her as she stumbled into the brick wall while gasping as her vision went completely dark before coming back slowly.

'_Too much…I've lost too much blood. I'm exhausted and I can't keep fighting like this,' _panting in quick, short breaths she turned her body so she was now facing the three enraged men as they stood before her, their backs towards the dead end alley.

Though she was bleeding out Silvia was proud of the damage she had caused the men while already being severally injured herself. It was a curse at times being a female because any male, wolf or not, would always have the advantage to weight and power.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face, you crazy bitch! You won't be smiling once we're done with you!" Ah that would be Douchebag Hair Cut Guy. Blurry eyes stared at him lazily as Silvia slumped against the wall for support. Everything hurt; her head, her legs, her chest and her arms.

Baring deadly canines as they began to approach she tensed her body one last time only to suddenly freeze as snarls broke the eerie silence before the image in front of her began to blur in colors of white and gray.

Pale jade eyes watched as two large wolves easily took down the three men within moments as her legs finally gave out on her and she slid to the blood soaked ground, reverting back to her wolf form. Rushing footsteps from her right had her turning to watch two more approaching wolves running towards them. She could barely make them out as a fuzzy haze took over her outer vision, the only things she could see were chocolate curly hair on one male and russet on the other.

When the cries and growls stopped she turned her eyes towards the two before her slouched body. Three bodies lay covered in blood in front of her and as she sensed movement coming towards her she immediately released a fierce snarl while curling her lips back to show off sharp teeth.

Though she was hardly any threat since her body was painted red with blood and dirt clinging all over her coat, the noise did its job by having all the males cease movement.

Panting, she tried to raise herself back up only to yelp as fire raced through her veins and fell back to the ground. Keeping her ears pinned back she glared at the closest of the guys, though she could no longer make out objects she was able to determine that she was looking at ripped blue jeans.

"We don't mean to harm you." A calm, collected voice broke the silence yet she didn't care what he said. No one could be trusted.

Every hair on her body stood on ends as her tail swished in aggravation, Silvia continued to glare as Kiba raised his hand in a calm way to help the obviously distressed female. He made to take another step forward yet her growl rose as he did so.

_Don't come near me._

Her voice was filled with pain and fear, causing the white wolf to soften his expression as he took sight of the injuries on her battered form. The blood pooling around her was starting to slow but as he watched her closely he noticed how when she would blink her eyes would stay shut just a bit longer each time.

"If she doesn't want our help we should leave her," her ears twitched at the new deep, rough voice of the male next to blue jeans but all she could see what black.

"Tsume…we can't do that!"

She couldn't turn her head as her body began to go numb, forcing her to lower her head down onto the ground as a soft whine left her muzzle. This wasn't happening…she should be stronger than this.

"We are not leaving her here, " Kiba's smooth voice broke the would-be argument that Tsume and Toboe would start as he once again went closer but once more the warning rumble coming from her stopped him. It would only distress her even more if he tried to approach.

A hard shoulder shoved past him as Tsume walked towards her, paying no mind to her rising growl to which he only glared back in response, "Jesus just pick her up. She can't do anything in this state," as he spoke he had crouched down to lift her dirtied form from the ground.

All at once she panicked as Silvia began to wiggle away from his hands, ears flattened against her skull as she expected to feel pain from his touch yet was surprised when his hands were only gentle.

Blinking slowly as her eyelids began to grow heavier and heavier, Tsume was careful as he lifted the small female in his arms, shushing her gruffly when another snarl came from her. Glazed eyes locked onto hard gold before her eyes closed and her body went limp against Tsume as he stood up. Looking back over at Kiba, the two shared a silent conversation before they turned and took off down the alley, followed close behind by Toboe and Hige.

* * *

Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

And here's chapter 2!

Please look at my profile to see about how I will update.

A huge thank you to Kleny GingerHead (guest) and XxTheDarknessOfMySoulxX for being the first to review my story! Thank You!

* * *

Her once bloodied coat was semi-cleaned, showing off her lighter fur all thanks to Toboe. He had been the one to clean her shoulder the best he could before leaving her thigh and chest wound be, since they were both another matter. While two of them were flesh wounds and were already starting the healing process, the one on her leg was still bleeding a little, which confused the young male.

So now both Hige and Toboe lay huddled on either side of the sprawled out female, offering their body heat so she did not get worse. Kiba had stayed off to the side, resting against one of the many crates that littered the area, and only when the sighs of Silvia's body shivering more did he move towards her feet and added to the twos warmth. Tsume on the other hand stayed near the entrance of the building.

His dark ears erect, listening for any signs of approaching danger while every once and awhile his golden eyes would glance over at the dozing wolves. His gaze would lock onto the female before curling his lips back as he snorted at the annoyance of it all.

'_Why do they always want to help others? It's fucking annoying,'_ growling softly as he thought that Tsume turned his head back to lay on his forepaws, closing his eyes in a light sleep yet still aware of what was going on around him.

Time flew quickly in their light sleep yet sometime during the hours Silvia had reverted back into her human form and had instinctually curled against the closest source of heat only to freeze in her sleep induced state as a horrid burning sensation rushed through her body, mostly radiating in her thigh and resulting in her groaning in pain. At the sound two pairs of eyes opened.

Reaching blindly down to find the source of pain and to sooth it, Silvia was instantly awake as mind-numbing pain reared its ugly head the moment she pressed against the wound with the heel of her palm.

Eyes snapping open she was both momentarily confused when the sight of chocolate brown fur graced her vision before anger and realization broke through and she instantly remembered everything; from the ambush from her pack, to Blaise's threat, and then fighting the humans. Narrowing her eyes as she vaguely remembered being saved by others of her kind…gray and white. Golden eyes and gentle hands.

The feeling of being safe.

Shoving away from the warmth only to collide with another body she was quick to scramble backwards on her hands in an awkward crabwalk as she took in the sight of two wolves…no three-three wolves. Silvia hadn't noticed the white male at her feet as he turned his head to stare at her with calm amber eyes.

She made sure to keep her right leg as stable as she could while scooting away on the cool cement ground all while keeping her eyes on the three bodies. _'Three…wait…that's not right…where's?' _A growl was her only warning before she bumped into the wolf in question. Instantly her body tensed before snapping her head up to glare into indifferent gold eyes and the only thing that ran through her mind was, big. He was larger than her body a good few inches and had she been in her natural form he would out-weigh her by at least thirty to forty pounds.

"Your shoulder and chest should be healed by now," hearing a smooth voice had her turning her attention back to the front, where she was greeted the sight of human bodies instead of canines. Without responding to the male who had spoken, Silvia ran her eyes over the three. The burnt yellow caught her attention first and staring at the curly brown hair wolf covered in an over large yellow hoodie and grey sweatpants before moving onto the next male.

Standing tall and staring at her with calm blue eyes Silvia could tell by the way he held himself that he was the Alpha of the small pack, and every part of her hated it. Being an Alpha herself she did not like being in the presence of another leader in such a weakened state as she took in his ripped blue jeans, white t-shirt and dark brown jacket all the way up to his unruly brown hair.

Narrowing her pale orbs at him before looking over at the last one before her only to see a ghost as she choked on air, he was so young. _'Just like the pup I…'_ Shaking the ending of that thought away she saw his state of clothing, odd and semi-feminine. Military boots with green cargo pants tucked into them and a rust colored shirt made up his look. His russet hair was shoulder length and his light brown eyes were staring at her with a wide eyed expression that brought out a maternal instinct in her before she shoved it away.

Slowly taking her eyes off the males she turned them to her shoulder, pushing aside the jacket and was pleased to see a small scar marring her skin instead of a large gaping slash. Moving her hand down to feel across her sternum she felt the same light bump of a scar also and sent a silent praise to the heavens above.

Feeling the body behind her shift had her turning her face up only to shoot forwards at the sight of long black leather covered legs that lead up to a tall male. A tall male with intimidating muscles…a tall male who was glaring down at her.

'_Asshole.'_

Baring her fangs at him she immediately tried to stand up, no longer liking being in a submissive state in the presence of the others, the action of getting onto her feet was harder than it would seem when only having good usage of her left leg. By time she was finally standing, she was able to get a good look at the last male in the pack, tall and dark yet held lightness to him in his silver cropped hair and brightly lit golden eyes as he sized her up just as she was doing in return. Shifting her body so she could see everyone in the room, she opened her mouth.

"So who the fuck are you guys…city mutts?" Well there went a word barf.

Two pairs of different shade of brown eyes blinked as two other pairs, one blue and the other gold, narrowed at the bold female. Tsume was the one to answer first, his voice deep and rough as he growled at the small female, "We're the guys who saved your weak ass from pathetic humans, you should be grateful you little bi-…"

"Tsume! That is no way to speak to a lady!" Quickly cutting in Hige turned his scowling face towards Silvia, instantly forming his lips into a disturbing smile (at least in her mind it was) as he took a few steps towards her, "What our friend here means to say, we saw you in trouble and…"

But Silvia would hear none of it for her eyes dismissed the brown wolf to snap fire at the silver one, baring her pretty fangs at him, "I was injured and had been fighting before that you egotistical male! You try running for your life to the point of starvation and collapsing, plus I was _shot_ at!" God she was pissed off! She needed to leave…to run again. How long had she been asleep? Blaise or his hunters could be closing in on her! With that in mind her body went on auto pilot as she went to dart around the one standing in her way of the exit, yet as soon as she went to do so her leg buckled and down she went.

The harsh impact of her knees hitting the ground made her wince yet it did not even compare to the fire racing all through her leg. God dammit! Clenching her eyes shut to gain control of her emotions that seemed to be running amuck she did not sense nor hear the approaching figure until a gentle hand was resting on her hunched back, resulting in her muscles to tense.

"The bullet is still in; you're going to have to get it out for your leg to heal itself." Kiba knelt next to the shaking female. He and Tsume knew all too well the pain she was feeling for they had been shot multiple times before in their life, and while they had been lucky most of the time they had been flesh wounds, both males knew the pain of a bullet still in the wound.

Her brain began working out how to get it out…in her human form she could dig it out with her fingers, but it could take time doing so…but in her wolf form…well…she did have a set of sharp fangs. If she tried to take it out now she knew it would cause even more pain but at least if she bit into her own leg it would hopefully be done quickly.

Within seconds she dropped her human disguise and when her wolf form appeared before him, Kiba back a few steps from her when her jade orbs locked onto his blue ones.

"H-hey…what are you doing? You need to get the bullet out before you can go anywhere miss." Toboe's soft voices echoed in the building as every set of eyes were on the tan female.

Flicking an ear in his direction Silvia glanced over at him and while her expression softened for but a moment before hardening and curling her lips back, she calmly spoke, _I am._

Twisting her body in a very unnatural way for her form as her muzzle opened as she lunged for her wound, Silvia was all prepared for the feeling of her fangs slicing open skin and muscle yet…what she was not prepared for was a strong grip to clamp down on the back of her neck, stopping her self-harm centimeters away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsume glared down at the wolf he held in his grip as he stopped her from doing something stupid, or at least stupid in his eye, completely ignoring the protests of Hige and Toboe at his rough treatment.

_Let go of me, get your filthy hands off me!_

At her snarl he merely tightened his hold on her and shook her head like one would when disciplining a pup as he let loose his own growl in response when she also tried wiggling out from his hand.

"Tsume let her go."

Without taking his eyes off the struggling female, Tsume began adding pressure to her neck, forcing her upper half to lower towards the ground yet with her rump in the air she still tried to jerk away from him as her anger mounted within her.

The air around them was filled with fierce barks and growls as every instinct in her demanded she get the male off of her, she was not a submissive creature dammit! She was an Alpha! A dominate!

_Get the fuck off me you asshole! I'm getting the thing out of me._

While everyone heard her words, the one holding her took not heed of the underlining threat of her words such as: Get the fuck off me before I cut your dick off.

"Tsume!"

Now at Toboe's voice he looked up, hard eyes looking at all of them before bringing his other hand to shove the raised rear down to the ground along with her head and in a movement she could not predict he placed his knee heavily between her shoulder and neck, making sure not to choke her, and using the other on her stomach before reaching behind him to pull out his knife.

Realization sparked in the blue eyes at what the silver male was going to do and while a part of him felt bad for the obviously scared girl, he knew it would be easier and safer to dig it out than to attempt to chomp at it. Hige and Toboe at this point both moved closer to see what exactly Tsume was going to do, both looking at each other with uncertainty.

At the sight of something shiny Silvia was able to lift her head some to look at what was going on only to only to have a near full blown panic attack at the sight of the knife he was pulling out. Oh Hell to the No! Immediately she struggled even harder, not caring she was jarring her leg or that her movement was causing his knee to dig deeper and resulting in her air supply to be cut down a bit. No way in Hell was he putting that thing near her body!

_S-stop it! Don't you fuckin' dare! Do you hear me Asshole!? Get off of me! I can do it myself…do you hear me!? H-hey…I'll __**kill**__ you! All of you! _

Her voice became frantic as the white wolf came forwards, and what small hope she had that he would stop his pack member dimmed instantly when he took hold of her back hind legs, keeping her lower half still for the approaching blade.

Wild, feral eyes dilated the moment she felt…she _felt_...the blade touch her torn skin; her vision went black as the world's worst pain tore through her nerves. A series of noises broke through the air as the female tried to control herself. She wasn't sure when the knife began to dig but all she knew was pain. Pain, pain, pain and more pain.

Not just physical pain though…no…she was also feeling it mentally. To know that she was a strong being and could take down two of the largest males in her pack and yet could do nothing as she was held down by these two males. The only reason she had managed to win against those of her pack was because they did not take her seriously, and had paid the price for it with their lives. These two though, knew nothing of her and did not make the mistake the other two did for their holds were firm and hard. How she hated feeling weak. But that was the life of a female wolf. No matter how strong she was, no matter how fast, a male wolf would always be stronger and faster.

And that tormented her to no end.

Time seemed to freeze as the two worked on her leg, yet she could no longer feel pain. Her mind making it seem like it was numb and while she knew what that really meant, she was thankful to no end as her vision began to fade again.

_Can't trust anyone…traitors…all of them._

Pausing momentarily to glance down at the slowly loosing conscious female, Tsume's brows pinched forward at her slurred voice. Blinking, Hige cocked his head to the side as his voice broke the silence, "Traitors?"

A soft, broken sigh left her snout as her eyes began to droop at the voice, _My pack…tried to kill me. Had to…escape. Alone._

To say that they were shock would be correct as they all stared at her with wide eyes before watching hers close as she passed out once more just as the tip of the knife finished coaxing the small ball of metal out. The bloodied object rolling down her leg and colliding onto the ground with a light clink on impact.

Releasing Silvia from their hold both Kiba and Tsume stood over her, the latter wiping the blade on his pant leg to rid it of her blood before glancing over at Kiba; taking notice of his expression Tsume's own eyes harden at the knowing look on the white wolf's face.

'You have got to be fuckin' kidding me.'

* * *

Reviews help me out people! :)


	3. Chapter 3

And here is chapter 3! I will try to post every weekend, key word is TRY. Life and work get in the way at times and I may not have time to update. Also just to let you all know who are reading this, this story does not have a Beta, so if something is wrong please let me know so I can fix it, thanks!

Thank you to all who have reviewed so far!

Kleny GingerHead- It isn't going to be a love triangle, you'll just have to wait and see :)

NightlyRowenTree- thank you :)

This story is rated M for obvious reasons, the first being the adult language I use and for later chapters to come that will have lemons. Fair warning now, I will put up warnings in chapters that have the lemons in them but I do not want anyone underage complaining to me about them. I gave you the warning and you read it...that was your call.

Note: I do NOT own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters...if I did then Tsume would be alive. They all belong to Bones production and to the amazing author/creator of the anime/manga. HOWEVER I do own Silvia and her pack and this plot! And no...I do not make any money from this.

Enjoy my dears!

-FlyFreeBird

* * *

For the second time in less than twelve hours pale eye lids slowly began to flutter open. Though Silvia tried desperately to fall back into the darkness that was just out of reach, her mind had other ideas; or more like her nose did. Twitching at the odd odor that hung in the air her nose was practically shouting out 'food' to her unconscious mind until she finally awoke.

Keeping her body still as the last bit of sleepiness had left her body and mind Silvia threw on her human form before pushing herself up into an upright position, her fingers immediately reaching down to touch her leg only to sigh in relief as all the pain from before had disappeared completely. Moving her hands up she ran them just under her collar bone feeling the small thin line that was barely noticeably raised that she knew would be another scar added to her body. Shrugging off her jacket jade eyes roamed over her left shoulder, the scar there was slightly larger and stood out against her tanned skin. At the sight of it she was immediately rushed with both anger and pain only betrayal could cause, "Damn you Blaise."

"Who's that?"

Nearly having a heart attack at the small voice, she snapped her head over to the right as she shrugged back on her jacket, the movement causing her to flinch at the sound of bones cracking. Silvia's eyes clashed with the heated gold of the male who had restrained her earlier before sliding down towards the curious gaze of the pup.

Damn her and her soft heart as she felt her face lose its hardness at the sight of his large round light-brown eyes.

Shaking her head she pushed herself off the floor while responding, "No one you need to concern yourself with." Dusting off her legs, arms and butt she failed to notice the silver man's eyes following her every move.

Cocking his head to the side Toboe stared in confusion at the female, "Is he a friend of yours?"

Screw her soft heart.

Both males watched as her body immediately tensed before meeting her cold gaze, while Toboe flinched back against the wall Tsume merely raised an eyebrow as her noticed her inner war within herself as he quietly scoffed at her.

Oh how badly she wanted to just let loose and scream and yell yet at the same time to collapse and cry until sleep once more took over her. But she could not-would not do either, it was not the Alpha's way. Mentally counting backwards and taking a deep breath as she collected her raging emotions and locking them away into a chest before hiding it deep within her mind, Silvia released a soft growl directed towards the pup, "I don't have friends."

Awkward silence.

Being the people pleaser that he was, Toboe was quick to stand up with a large grin on his face as he spoke excitedly to the female, "You're just like Tsume then!" Scratching the back of his head as laughter left him, but the sudden pair of two adult eyes on him quickly shut him up as Tsume let loose a warning growl before smacking him upside the head, "Shut the hell up Toboe."

Hands shooting up to sooth the smart pain the red head yelped out, "Well she is!" before ducking fast enough out of another swipe.

Crossing her arms Silvia cast a look of disbelief at Tsume, "Yeah, sure, cause he sure does look friendless," her voice was heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Keep your mouth shut! You don't know anything, little girl." Glaring at the pale wolf Tsume clenched his hands into fists as he snarled at her smirking face. Oh how he wanted to wipe it off her face. Lifting her head to look him in the eye she simply shrugged off his glare, "I call it like I see it."

Hackles rising Tsume took a step forward, a single action that screamed a thousand warnings and had every muscle tensing in alert in the female, "I don't know who you think you are, you little bi-."

Jumping between the two Toboe rushed to interrupt the curse word his silver friend was about to call the other, doing what came natural for an omega he clapped his hands together and throwing a smile towards Silvia asked, "Hey! I bet you're hungry right?"

Oh sweet Moon, as soon as he finished his question her stomach spoke out before she could even open her mouth. A light flush crossed her cheeks as the gurgling rumbling noises echoed in the room. God could it get any more embarrassing?

Light brown eyes widen at her stomach before laughing as he pulled a hot dog, who the hell knows where he was keeping it, from behind his pack and walked over to her, "Here…it's not much but Hige and Kiba went to see if they could snag some more."

Blinking slowly before reaching out to grab the offered food, her lips twitched into a slight smile before bringing the odd looking food up near her nose. The scents coming from it were…weird and disgusting in a way that made her rethink eating it. But food was food and her stomach would happily accept anything that it could get at this point. Taking a large bite and swallowing without chewing her stomach instantly rebelled…oh no it would not accept just anything! Throwing a hand over her mouth Silvia had to physically force the food to stay down as her stomach clenched in complete unhappiness. So much for food was food, what the hell was it!? Never had she tasted anything as revolting as the thing in her hand.

Toboe and Tsume watched as her face paled as a horrid expression took to her face and while one asked if she was ok, the other was too busy smirking as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Holding the offending item, pale eyes all but glared at the 'food' in her hands, wishing right then and there it would combust into flames, "What…it…it's disgusting. What is it?"

A loud chuckle broke through the air at her question as all three heads turned towards the two approaching wolves. Hige was the first to speak once he had his laughter under control, "That's how Kiba reacted the first time he ate one." Saying that as he pointed towards said male who simply raised an eyebrow at the brown wolf. Throwing behind his unruly hair the brown wolf sent Silvia a grin and a wink, to which she returned with a snarl and a glare.

"Have your wounds healed?" Looking her over Kiba's blue eyes roamed up until they locked onto hard green. Turning her attention to the calm male she could only nod her head, "Yes…and I would like to thank you…all of you," shooting a look at Tsume, "for helping me and then taking care of the bullet." There now, she thanked them and now she could be on her way. Stuffing the rest of the horrid item in her mouth and forcing herself to swallow it down Silvia brushed off the crumbs before making her way to the exit, "Well it was nice and all but it's time for me to leave."

She hadn't even taken a few steps before an arm was thrown over her shoulder. Snapping her eyes over to collide with amused brown she felt her hackles rise in a silent threat, yet being Hige he only smiled, "Come on now babe! There's no need to rush when we were just getting to know each other. I'm Hige, that's Kiba, Toboe and Tsume. So…what's your name? I bet it's as beautiful as you."

Curling lips over lengthened canines her voice was a full out growl, "The name is Silvia and if you want to keep that arm then remove it…immediately!"

When he hesitated a moment too long Silvia took matters into her own hands, within seconds she took ahold of his hand that was pressed against her and twisting the offending appendage she ducked under his arm before twisting it back, not caring for his protests as she sent her foot flying to collide with his back the moment she released his hand.

Landing face first onto the cement ground Hige groaned as he rolled over to clash eyes with the snarling female as a frown spread across his face, "Hey! What the hell was that for?" Dusting his front off as he stood up to face her.

"I don't like being touched," her answer was straight to the point as she stared down the brown wolf; creepy ass pervert that he was.

Meeting her stare with his own Hige smirked as his mind remembered something, "Yeah well you sure didn't act that way when Tsume was holding you. You were practically cuddling against him the whole time he was carrying you."

Every pair of eyes were instantly on her flushed face as she quickly jumped to defend herself, "T-that's different! I was unconscious and had no idea what I was doing; if I had it would have never happened."

At that a tsk left Tsume's lips as he watched her turn to face his direction, "Right, because carrying your ass was a real treat."

Bristling at his tone Silvia barely heard Toboe scold the silver and gray male as she took several steps towards him until she was practically face to face with him…well actually it was more like face to chest, and what a chest it was…wait no! Bad thoughts about a male who had a serious attitude that needed a swift kick in the ass! He easily towered over her petite form as he cocked his head to the side at her furious expression, pressing his lips into a firm line at the look in her eyes.

"I never asked for your help! I was doing just fine on my own," she would not be intimidated by his height or body build.

Smirking down at her Tsume wasn't bothered by her tough act, he could see right through her, "Right because if it weren't for us you'd be dead." Oh the insufferable male! Fuck it! She was just about to raise her hand, now clenched into a fist, when Kiba intervened.

"What brought you to this city anyways?" Tucking his hands into is jacket as his eyes came to rest on her form.

Without taking her eyes off of Tsumes, after all that would be a sign of defeat, she answered her question with her own, "What makes you think I came here?"

Though she couldn't see Kiba's expression she could feel his eyes narrow on her, "You don't smell like a city wolf and judging by the way you ate that hot dog that was your first time eating human food." Looking between Kiba, Silvia and Tsume, Toboe felt the tension growing and so blinking curious amber orbs spoke out, "You also mentioned your pack and besides you were the only wolf we have scented around here."

Intense gold watched as Silvia's pale eyes widen as the blood drained from her face as shock over took her. Her body tensed as she finally broke eye contact to turn towards the pup, "What are you talking about?" Staring at her with disbelief it was Hige that answered, "You mean you don't remember saying anything?"

Moving away from Tsume she faced Hige while shaking her head. What had she said?

"You were saying how your pack were traitors." Seeing her confusion Toboe offered his help by explaining a little more. It must have worked because clarity broke over her face as she remembered all of what she said.

She had thought she had been thinking it…she had no idea she had actually said all that out loud!

"Why are you running from them? What happened?"

Snapping out of it Silvia shook her head while growling, "It doesn't concern you! Stop asking questions." Looking over all the wolves her body shot past a stunned Hige and Kiba as she ran out of the building and into the day light. Their calls went ignored as she jumped, flipping in the air the moment her feet touched a window sill and launched herself higher until she was now on the snow covered roof.

Taking off she ran, the sun beating down on her as she jumped from roof top to roof top, trying to put as much distance between her and the small odd pack. _'What did they know? Nothing! They wouldn't understand anything.'_ Gritting her teeth she continued to run and jump. She just needed to keep moving, that was all.

Nearing another ledge and preparing to leap, a blur of bright silver came up from the alley below forcing her to skid to a sudden stop as the large wolf landed before her, sharp canines baring in a mocking smile as one could get in a wolf body, _Going somewhere Princess?_

Standing her ground Silvia tried to steady her pounding heart as her ex-beta continued snarling at her. She would know that scent anywhere as she bristled at the golden eye male, "Chase, I see Blaise sent out the mutt to do his bidding."

This…this she could handle. Chase may be larger and bulkier than her, but she knew she could take him out when he was alone. He relied only on his strength alone and that was his mistake.

_Blaise wants you back alive, but I'm sure I could make up some story about your…tragic…death_, pinning his ears back Chase stared at his once Alpha with nothing but pure loathing in his eyes.

Standing on four paws and lowering her head to show off deadly fangs Silvia let loose a snarl as she held her tail high in dominance, _I don't plan on dying, least of all by someone as weak as you._

She didn't wait for him to reply, she just attacked.

Barks and snarls broke through the still air as the two wolves clashed in fangs and claws. Being larger allowed Chase to push and shove her around, yet being smaller allowed her to avoid deadly jaws with ease as she darted in and out of his attacks. He was too large and bulky to move as fast as she did and of course she used it to her advantage. Moving to slow to twist around Chase yelped in pain as canines sliced deeply into his hind leg, tearing through tendons and muscle as blood gushed out of the wound, dripping onto the pure white ground.

Jumping out of the way of his oncoming attack Silvia watched in satisfaction as he staggered to stay upright, _You bitch!_

He had to be really pissed for him to curse at her, but looking between the two it was clear as day as to why. While she had scratches all over her body, he had a useless back leg and a gash on his side that leaking scarlet in a steady flow. Curling her lips into a canine smile she mocked him, _You're damn right I am. You know I can take you on one-on-one. You shouldn't have come alone if you planned on killing me Chase, cause now…I'm going to kill you._

Darting forwards with jaws opened to attack she suddenly let out a bark as a solid object slammed into her side, sending her flying to the ground only to immediately get back up again. Turning to face the new comers she was forced to realize that her chances were slim to none at the sight of three males now.

She was fucked.

A loud chuckle turned her attention to the injured ex-beta, pinning her ears back as Chase gave her a rather insane look, _I am not alone, Princess. But you are._

Dodging out of the way of the wolf on the left only to have to duck from the right as he lunged for her throat, Silvia retaliated by turning and taking ahold of his back ankle and snapping the bone with a clamp of her jaws. Letting a pained bark out he turned feral eyes down onto the small female as he turned to go at her only to growl in anger as she evaded his teeth.

Just as she was moving back the other wolf collided with her side, sending her off balance which Chase took to his advantage as he made his move; lunging at her distracted form he latched onto the back of her neck, clamping his jaws shut and taking great pleasure at the sound of her yelps as he used his brute strength to shove her body to the roofs surface.

Ignoring her struggling form he placed a heavy paw down against her throat before releasing his teeth from her as he used his other paw to keep her center down with just his upper body strength. He paid no mind at the other two as they formed a triangle around the choking she-wolf, the one who she had broken his leg was spitting anger and hatred at her as he glared down at her form. Cocking his head as he grinned down at his ex-Alpha who was still trying to escape, _You can't beat us, little girl. No one is going to save you. _Chase applied more pressure to her throat, completely cutting off her air supply.

'_This can't be happening! Oh sweet Moon please!'_ Mouth opening to gasp for air that wouldn't come Silvia looked up out of the corner of her eye to look into his cruel ones as her vision began to grow hazy as her lungs were screaming for air.

_I'll give your regards to Blaise, Princess, _using that horrid nickname in mockery as he opened his muzzle to make the killing blow she quickly clenched her eyes shut as she waited, yet in the moment he was about to lung he was shoved away from Silvia…hard.

Snapping her eyes opened as the weight was lifted off of her and her lungs were filled with sweet air the first thing that came to her were the barks and growls that echoed in the air as Tsume, Hige and Kiba tore at the three other wolves who were surrounding the female. Surprise was on their side since Chase and the other two were not expecting more wolves to show up and to actually defend her.

Jaws snapping and fur flying, all six males were determined to kill the other. Forcing herself to her paws just as Kiba finished off one of the unknown wolves by snapping his neck with strong jaws and teeth. A whine near her had the cream coated wolf turning to face the tawny color of the pup, ears flattened across his head as amber eyes looked at her in question.

The sudden yelp had the two of them turn towards the second fallen wolf as Hige took care of him until only the last two males stood, their fierce noises filling the air. Pale jade eyes watched as Tsume sliced opened Chase's side before knocking the large silver male to the ground. Immediately her tail rose as she darted towards the gray wolf just as he prepared to give the final blow.

_**No! Stop it Tsume!**_

The Alpha's voice within her rang out, commanding that the gray wolf listen to her; but Tsume was not a submissive wolf and so the command rolled over him as he lunged, burying his canines deep into the soft flesh of Chase's throat. Blood poured into his mouth making him mentally gag; the silver wolf was disgusting in both taste and smell as his blood ran down the puncture marks and onto the ground in a pool of red.

Time seemed to slow down for Silvia as she watched it all happen before her until it caught back up. Baring her fangs she barreled into the unsuspecting brute, sending him flying until he righted himself as he landed gracefully on all fours.

_What the hell is your deal!?_ Heated gold eyes shot fire at the she-wolf as she lowered her head in a fierce snarl as her reply was quick; _You have no right killing him! That's my right!_

_Are you insane? He was killing you!_ Annoyance and anger only mounted as Silvia ignored his words as she turned to face the slowly dying male. His soft wheezing fluttered about her ears as she moved until she was looking down at his still body, locking onto his pain and hatred filled expression.

She had questions and she was going to get them answered.

_Chase…you will tell me why you all betrayed me. _Her voice was firm and the Alpha tone could be heard within it. When the male narrowed his eyes at her yet said nothing she doubled the tone in one word.

_**Now!**_

Results were immediate; a low whimper escaped his throat at the pressure of her command, ears pinned down and his tail twitched to move between his legs yet he was losing feeling of his body. Silvia may not be his Alpha anymore, but the pure primal instinct within him reacted to the voice of an Alpha. It was even affecting Toboe and Hige to an extent as they unconsciously backed away from the dominate she-wolf.

_Y-you did n-not deserve *_wheeze* _the t-title. N-no f-female _*wheeze* _has the r-right to b-be Alpha. Your f-father w-was a f-fool! _Wheezing as he spoke Chase began to panic slightly as his vision began to fade yet not once did he take his eyes off Silvia as he spat the last part out.

Anger swelled within her as she listened to the dying male. All because she was a female…that was the only reason.

She had heard enough.

Teeth digging into Tsume's marks as a light paw pressed down onto his shoulder, Silvia bit down all the way until the loud crunching sound of his windpipe collapsing had Toboe flinching back before a loud snap finished it all.

Releasing her hold and standing on two feet she brought her hand up to rid the blood from her lips and chin as guarded green eyes stared into lifeless gold. Anger passed as a sense of emptiness took its place…she had been trained to take the lives of her fellow pack members when situations called for it-she just never thought she would have to do it twice in the amount of a day. She had never been close to Chase or any of the other betas during her rule, they had been friends with her father and so when she took over she never thought to find new ones.

Mistake number one.

"There's no use mourning him, he was going to kill you." Blinking up she turned around to look at Kiba, gone was his strong white pelt and in place was his human self.

She knew he spoke correctly but it still didn't stop the pain of betrayal taking over her. A soft sigh left her lips as she shook her head at the white wolf, "You wouldn't understand Kiba. It's not a sense of mourning…but of failure. I failed my pack in a way none of you could understand and now I'm alone." Looking away from them she glanced at the once clear sky as dark clouds began to blow over, matching her mood perfectly.

Stepping forwards Toboe gave Silvia a strange look, well…it was strange in her eyes, before asking, "Well why don't you come with us?"

Scoffing at him she sent a small mocking grin his way, "And do what? Wander from city to city with all of you? Sorry but that's not in my nature."

"We are not wandering…we are searching." Tanned hands shoved themselves deep into mustard yellow pockets as Hige answered, offering her a smile at her confused expression.

"Searching? Searching for what?"

"Paradise."

That one word sent her body tingling as she turned wide eyes at Kiba, disbelief filling her entire being, "Paradise…you mean the place that only wolves can find? Where there are no humans and no destruction of the world? You do realize you're searching for a pup story…right?" Her father used to tell her tales of Paradise when she was just a youngling and where as he firmly believed in its existence she, on the other hand, did not.

"It's not a story! It's real!" Quick to disagree Toboe narrowed onto Silvia, "We are going to find it and you should come with us!" His lips pulled back into a hopeful smile but she merely shook her head in annoyance at the pup as she pointed out a flaw, "How do you find something that is told in stories?"

"By following the scent of the lunar flower, it's faint to me so you may not be able to smell it here in the city," rubbing the tip of his nose Hige watched as Silvia began scenting the air at his announcement. At the look she sent his way he held up a finger and tapped his nose, "Hey I did tell you that you wouldn't be able to smell it."

A sudden glint light in his eyes as she swaggered…yes he swaggered…up to Silvia with a Cheshire smile plastered on his face, "You know…if you come with us you and I could get to know each other a lot better."

All three males groaned and rolled their eyes at his attempt of wooing her. That was one thing that seemed to never change with the brown wolf.

"Keep your derange thoughts to yourself porky." Hooking his thumbs in to his waist line and cocking his hips, Tsume gave Hige an indifferent look at the males glare.

Every part of the silver haired wolf was growling at the thought of the female joining their weird group. Perhaps it was because she was…well…a woman…and when it came instinctual for males to protect them. That was something he did not like feeling; the need to protect. He had saved the runt's life a handful of times but that was different, he didn't feel like having the death of another kid on his hands. But when he and the others had followed after Silvia and had seen her taking on the three males a small part of him was slightly impressed…slightly. That was rapidly replaced with anger when she was suddenly pinned and near death and that was when he had made it there first, taking the threat away from her.

Or perhaps it was the way she held herself, tall and proud. Just like him. Her chin leveled and her body screaming dominate. Sure he liked it when females had a bit of fire to them; it made things all the more interesting. But her? She was like a raging inferno for shits sake. She had tried to command him-him of all wolves! The little girl had no idea who she was dealing with. When she used the Alpha's tone every primal part of him, which was a very large percentage, demanded that he show her just who was the true Alpha; but he had managed to keep himself in check.

Casting a glare in Silvia's direction as she snarled at Hige's attempt to touch her, Tsume knew right away that she was going to be a huge pain in the ass.

Rolling his shoulders as he turned and began walking away, ignoring Toboe's shout for him to stop, casually threw over his shoulder, "We should get moving, you all were all excited to find this Paradise but the moment a girl walks across your sight you suddenly forget. Let's go." With that said he continued on his way.

"Hey Tsume! Tsume wait!" Shooting after him, Toboes cast one last look back towards Silvia before catching up to the silver brute.

Bringing his arms down from behind his head as he threw a lazy look up in the air, "Man what a drag he is. So Silvia…what do you think?"

Blinking slowly as she looked between Kiba and Hige, her mind was throwing all kinds of answers at her. One part was saying to tell them no! She didn't know them and there for couldn't trust them. They could end up doing the same thing her pack had done. Another part of her, a part she was ashamed of, was scared to either go with them or stay behind on her own. She had always been around others and this was the first time she would be on her own…and she didn't like it.

It was the last but loudest voice in her head, the one that over spoke the other two that was saying to go. Be free from it all, no responsibilities, no worrying about providing for a pack who did nothing for themselves and only having to worry about herself. She wouldn't be alone; even if what they were searching for didn't exist she would still stay with them. She wouldn't be alone.

But what if Paradise really did exist? No…no it was just an old tale told to youngsters and the elderly.

Kiba's keen eyes watched every expression that crossed her face until her eyes came to a sort of clarity and he knew, by complete instinct, what her decision would be. Smiling down at her when she met his gaze Kiba began to turn, "Let's go." Hige was too busy mentally fist pumping at the thought of their new female companion to notice a small smile gracing her lips; but clear blue eyes saw it.

"Alright."

That one word had golden eyes narrowing from up ahead.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** This story takes place between Episodes 3-4 when the pack is on the run after leaving Freeze City. There will be SPOILER ALERTS in this chapter for those who haven't seen Wolf's Rain so fair warning although some of the things will be altered to fit along with the story.

Shout Out to:

**J.A.M.B** (guest): Thank you ^.^ I do try to keep them in character and it can be challenging at times! But I try my best :)

**Kleny GingerHead **(guest): I guess I should let it be known that this will be a Tsume and Silvia pairing, once Cheza comes into the story Kiba will be too busy with her, as you know :) lol

**NightlyRowenTree**: thank you!

Now...Onto the story! Also, if there are any writing/grammar mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. This story has no beta!

Enjoy,

FlyFreeBird

* * *

Too long, they had been running for far too long and now she was exhausted for having to keep up with the pace the others had set, never had she had to run like they were now. Silvia could feel the pads beneath her paws slowly beginning to crack ever so slightly and her muscles begging for a rest that would not be coming anytime soon, to which her lungs protested at that thought. There was no way she was going to just stop on her own though, she was stronger than that as Silvia pushed her body to near limits to go even faster so that she no longer was running behind Hige, but she did bare her teeth at said male when he tried pressing his thicker coat against her form.

At least she wasn't the only one struggling as she glanced back at Toboe who made up the rear of the pack.

The snow seemed to never end once they had left that shit piece they had called a city, yet thankfully the storm they had ran through had ended a few miles out. It was then she had picked up the scent that Hige had mentioned earlier; the scent of the Lunar Flowers. At least that's what she hopped it was, it was the only floral scent around and she was assuming that was it. She noticed that the closer the scent came, the heavier the air seemed to mix with the scent of salt water; an Ocean.

'_How the hell would I truly know what a Lunar Flower smelled like? It's not like I've ever smelled them before or even seen them…maybe I'm just imagining it?' _scenting the air again she mentally shook her head, '_No I can still smell something, it's not a mind trick…what the hell am I even doing?'_

So deep within her mind she didn't notice the change in scenery or the fact that the two before her came to a sudden stop until Silvia was a step in front of Kiba and Tsume. Only when she too came to a stop she hadn't yet realized it was at the very top of a very large…very steep hill and so the moment she came to a stop her paws went out right from beneath her, resulting in a yelp as she felt her body begin to slide down the horrid snow covered land.

A strong set of jaws shot out to clamp down on the back of her scruff, halting all movement before pulling her up right. Only when she had both feet settled under her did Tsume release his hold on her jacket, glancing down at her slightly embarrassed face as she whispered a small thanks.

'_Way to be a damn klutz,'_ pulling herself so she was standing tall she barely noticed when Toboe rushed up to stand beside her to look over the sight before them.

The ocean, salt hung thick in the air as the five wolves looked down at the vast amount of slightly frozen water. The only way across was the very long bridge…but it was what attached to said bridge that caught Kiba's attention; a city.

Shoving wind-blown hair out of her face as she slide mint green eyes over to the white wolf Silvia's voice hung thick with an unknown emotion, "Don't tell me we are going there."

"What? Are you afraid?" Shifting her eyes from Kiba up to the man next to her she next a sneer his way as she was quick to answer his question, "Don't even start with me, are you telling me you can't sense it? We can't just go waltzing in there."

"We have to, the scent is coming from there," A firm tone was their only answer from the white wolf as he glanced over at the others before stopping at Hige as the brown wolf took a quick intake of air. Nodding his curly brown head as he scratched his nose Hige put forth his two cents, "It's not much but there is definitely the scent of Lunar Flowers coming from the city."

It was a moment after he said that that all four males turned towards Silvia as the female gave a frustrated sigh before beginning her way down the hill, "Whatever, I'll deal with them when the time comes; just don't do anything stupid." Ignoring both Hige's and Toboe's shout about what she meant she took off at a steady fun while aware of the following footsteps behind her.

In no time the small pack were at the starting point of the bridge, the side of it contained a rail track that Tsume was currently walking on, hands lingering on lean hips as his thumbs tucked themselves beneath the fabric of his leather pants. Shoving her own hands deep into her jacket to keep the tips of her fingers warm as the wind began to pick up, Silvia kept her focus straight ahead, her body stiffening the closer they got.

"Hey Silvia…"

Looking over at her side to lock onto timid brown of the younger wolf she gave him a slight nod to let him know she was listening he continued, "You said you would deal with them when the time came…what where you talking about?"

"There is a pack here in this city, run by an Alpha and we are just walking into their territory without permission." Her answer was sweet and simple, hoping that would stop the questions. Every hair on her body was on end at just having trespassed onto the unknown packs turf.

"Wait…how do you know that? I can't smell any wolves over the stench of this place, even the scent of Lunar Flower is faint," rushing up to stand on the other side of the small female Hige looked down at her with confusion as she only shook her head at him before shrugging her shoulders. She could feel the other two behind them staring at her as well as she gave her answer, "I felt it up there on the hill."

There…now stop with the questions dammit!

"What do you mean you 'felt' it? How could you have possibly felt the presence of another pack?" Tsume's voice was a mere growl as he narrowed his golden eyes on the curvy female in front of him.

Not bothering to turn to face him, which caused the gray to bare his teeth at her, she threw over her shoulder, "It's an Alpha thing, to be able to feel the border of a territory. You wouldn't understand, pretty boy." A blur of black and silver flushed in front of her, forcing Silvia to stop lease she collide into his built frame. Glaring down at her petite figure Tsume was bristling, "What the hells is that supposed to mean?"

Matching his glare with one of her own she was not pleased to have him so close to her and so without a second thought she started forwards once again, making sure to shove past him roughly, "You are not an Alpha."

To say Tsume was pissed would have been an understatement as he spun around to grab a hold of the smart mouth female only to grab thin as she suddenly followed Kiba's lead and ran the rest of the way towards the city. "Damn her!" furious he took after the now retreating three wolves he paid no mind to Toboe as he pulled up alongside of him, "Hey Tsume it's alright! I mean- h-hey wait up!"

Tuning whatever the run was going to say Tsume ran faster, leaving Toboe behind to try and catch up. He was wrong…_she _was wrong; being on his own for as long as he had made him into a natural leader. After all he had been through he had earn that right while surviving in Freeze city and while he may not have been able to lead a true wolf pack he had lead a pack of humans, horrid as that may sound. That was why he and Kiba kept butting heads; both males were naturally dominate and had the ability to lead the others.

And now add in a true Alpha female and you have one fucked up wolf pack.

Landing swiftly as they jumped from the bridge and onto the city's ground all eyes turned to Hige as he began scenting the air before looking at Kiba with a lazy expression, "Well I can no longer smell the flowers, all I can smell is the disgusting scent of oil."

It was the truth for being in a city that reeked of that horrid smell wouldn't allow the brown wolf to scent any type of floral scents. When it was apparent Kiba wasn't going to say anything Tsume took the lead, shooting Silvia a look when he passed by her still form.

"Am I the only one who wishes he would pull that stick out of his ass already?" Her question was met with stifled laughs and amused expressions from all three wolves.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to!" Shouting at his still retreating figure before they all followed through the ruined and run down city, a warm body heat moving next to her had her looking at a smiling Hige, "You just need to get used to him, that's all. We still are and we've known him longer."

"I heard that also, porky."

This time none of them could stop the light chuckles as Hige muttered, "I'm not fat…I'm fluffy."

Time moved slowly as they small pack walked down the open streets, Toboe had moved up so he was walking alongside Tsume while Kiba took up the middle and the other two at the rear. Every instinct was screaming at her as the feeling inside her great to be an uncomfortable pressure.

They were getting close…too close.

The air around them was thick with fear from both humans and wolves as they hid from the moving pack, slamming doors and closing curtains from windows; it was as Hige said, they must not get many visitors.

"What the hell are we supposed to find here anyways?" when Kiba just kept his gaze straight Tsume continued, "This is come Paradise." His tone was sarcastic and full of mockery while he hopped it would get some form of reaction from the white wolf only to be slightly disappointed when nothing happened.

It was when the sun was setting they made their way down a side street did it finally happen. When the wall on their left side suddenly discontinued did they catch sight of those who gathered around a small fire within a barrel.

Wolves.

"Hey…it's a woman!"

Barley keeping herself in check of rolling her eyes in front of the large pack at Hige's obvious interest Silvia made to step forwards only to stop when the Alpha of the pack turned to look at them with cold, hard eyes as he asked them a question.

"From the city to the North," Kiba didn't hesitate with the answer as he kept his attention completely on the pack before them, his mind working a mile a minute.

A scoff left the large gray male's mouth as a frown took to his lips, "Is that so? Then why are you here?" Zali started to scan each of the young wolves that dared to enter his lands, starting with the silver and gray wolf as he spoke up at his question, "Just passing through, you don't expect us to do business in a dump like this, do you?" Not once did Tsume meet the other's eyes, opting instead to keep his narrowed expression on the darkness in front of him.

Pale gold had just finished roaming over Hige when he locked onto Silvia's still form did he finally show some form of emotion as fury spread across his face. He knew instantly what she was as he took in they was she held herself and even the way her eyes screamed 'Alpha'. Zali didn't need to turn around to know that his pack was coming closer around him after picking up his anger, "What the hell do you think you're doing here? You dare come into _my _turf, little Alpha?"

Hearing the large pack as they all voiced their growls as their leader spat the last word out had all the males in the smaller pack move closer towards their female companion out of pure instinct yet Silvia would have none of it; pushing her way from her 'body guards' to stand in front of Kiba and Tsume she met Zali's furious gaze with a calm one of her own. "I know we skipped protocols, Alpha, but in my defense none of them knew anything." Silvia made sure that everything about her was calm even though she was anything but, it was important that she keep up the charade even when the larger, older male took several steps closer, "I don't give a damn about protocols, little Alpha. I just want to know why you and your pack are in my land."

The tone in his voice was hard enough to even make Toboe flinch back as the older wolves shouted their agreements.

"They are not my pack," this time she couldn't stop the ice from entering her bite as she pulled herself even taller.

A loud horrible cackle broke through the air as one of the wolves moved up next to Zali, his leering eyes roaming Silvia's body in a way that had a low warning growl work its way free from her lips, "An Alpha female all alone, eh?" When his eyes met hers every part of her stiffened at the look in his eyes, they held insanity, anger and something else she couldn't figure out but it didn't matter anyways; she didn't like it.

Warmth caressed her side as Tsume shifted closer to her, cold amber eyes narrowing down at the sleaze ball that was eyeballing her, "She isn't alone."

Silvia may be a pain in his ass, but she was traveling with them and the threat was clear in the air; you fuck with her you deal with them.

Poking his head out from behind Tsume Toboe threw out a question to Zali's earlier question, "We are one our way to Paradise!"

Poor sweet Toboe.

Laughter instantly rose from the other pack as they lost themselves in whatever it was they found humor in. Knitting his eyebrows in confusion at their amusement Toboe turned towards Kiba, "Kiba why are they laughing?"

"Because they obviously don't know anything about Paradise," keeping his hands in his pockets as he spoke Kiba instantly narrowed his eyes when the laughter came to a quick halt at his words and all the wolves turned to glare at the white wolf.

Pale eyes looked at the kids before him as he removed his attention from the female to Kiba as his deep voice seemed to be nothing but a growl, "We know all about it."

"You mean to say you've seen this place?" Silvia's voice was demanding as the rest of the small pack was slightly shocked at his words. Not sparing her a glance Zali moved back to be surrounded by his own wolves, "It's nothing but a stupid legend. There is no such thing as Paradise."

"Hold up there Zali, you shouldn't tell the kids that," when all eyes turned to the leery eyed male he continued, "It's real all right…but instead of being called Paradise it should be called Hell."

Silence took over after his small speech and Moss couldn't stop the smirk from forming at the stunned wolf pack in pure satisfaction until his boss told them to get lost, and then irritation set in as his gaze slid back to the vixen-like female as she simply nodded and began walking away.

He'd be seeing her again.

The laughter faded as the group left the older back behind Silvia still felt the itch between her shoulder blades that she just couldn't describe. Her mind went over what Zali said and then to what creepy eyes spoke of; Hell. Would they really find that at the end of this…trip?

As she was shrugging her shoulder to ride herself of the eerie feeling a warm hand came to rest against her, causing her to tense as her eyes flew up to look into warm blue ones, "You ok?"

"She's fine, now let's leave here." Tsume answered for her just as she was opening her mouth to speak which had the two turning to glare at the irritated male. Annoyance swelled up within the white wolf as he was quick to respond, telling them there had to be something in the city for there to be that many wolves.

When Tsume looked to be about to talk back she spoke out, "We will stay until tomorrow. That will give us enough time to find what you're searching for but if nothing is here then we leave, yes?" With nods from everyone, except Tsume, they began walking once more.

_***Guuuurrrgggllleee***_

Rubbing his stomach as everyone turned to look at him Hige let out an embarrassed chuckle he spoke out, "I'm starving…no need to judge."

They had searched well into the night but had found nothing that had to do with Paradise or the Lunar Flowers, releasing a small breath as she turned her gaze to the sliver crescent of the moon as they descended down the cemetery path Silvia had to silently agree with Hige, she was hungry too. With all the running she had been doing lately she hadn't had the chance to eat anything and her stomach muscles were starting to clench in protest.

"I don't like this place, it's scary." Fidgeting with his fingers Toboe clung closer to Hige since he was the closest to him as wide light brown eyes darted around the dark area. Glancing back at the near trembling wolf Silvia tried to reassure him with a slight smile, "It's just a cemetery Toboe, nothing is going to pop out at you al-Holy shit!"

Her voice broke off into a shout that echoed along with Hige and Toboe's screams as a mangy furred head suddenly came popping out of the ground in front of them from a large hole. As Toboe picked himself off the ground and Hige began shouting at the old wolf that had scared tem, Silvia was busy trying to calm her racing heart. She couldn't handle having things popping out at her in the middle of a cemetery!

"I'm just digging a hole for myself," the old wolf's aging voice was still strong as he smiled at the younger wolves. Tilting his head to the side as Toboe echoed his words to which the old man nodded, "No one has the time to do it now and won't have the time to do it when the time comes, so it is up to me."

"Tell me Pops, do you know of Paradise and the Lunar Flowers?" tucking his hands into his yellow hoodie Hige and the others watched as the man's face practically lit up with excitement at those two words.

"Oh the flower bed that goes on forever?" Holding his arms out wide to show them he continued, "Believe it or not this city used to be over flowing with them!" At the sight of the shocked expressions on all the wolves faces he went one, though this time his voice was sober as he explained, "That was until they were all dug up, now not a single petal is left."

"Can you tell us what color they were?" The words were slurred with excitement as Toboe rushed to get the question that had been on his mind out, a large smile splitting over his face when the old wolf said they were the color of the moon, _'They must have been beautiful!'_

With a look of slight disbelief in his heated eyes Tsume placed his hands on slim hips as he looked down at the wolf, "And what about Paradise? Have you been there?" he ignored the glare Silvia sent his way at his disrespectful tone, he would do what he wanted and would say what he wanted…how he wanted.

Sending the young gray wolf a smile so full of patience that years of experienced helped with, Pops pushed himself up out of the hole and slowly lead the small pack up a little ways before pointing straight ahead, "It's there, the entrance to Paradise."

All eyes followed his withered finger to look at the boarded up bars of an odd looking underground tunnel. The ground around it rose to form a hill that was covered in broken trees and fallen logs. The very sight of it sent a warning tingle down her spine as she narrowed her eyes at it before looking over at Kiba as he started moving closer towards it as though in a trance. Could he not sense the death the place held around it? Thankfully though the old wolf forced him to stop as he gave a warning about how many other young wolves went in search down there years ago but how many had died down there and those who survived were nothing but hollow shells.

"Kiba that can't be what you're searching for, just smell the damn place instead of only looking with your eyes and hearing what you want to hear!" raising her voice in a snarl at the single minded male she paid no mind when he sent a silent glare over his shoulders at her.

Thank goodness for Hige though, "She's right…it reeks of death Kiba." A smile crossed the brown wolf's face at the grateful look Silvia sent his way. But when the white wolf still looked like he was going to disregard the old man's warning and continue on Silvia released a growl of annoyance, _'Men!'_

"Come on Old Man, that's enough story telling for tonight. Don't' forget you have work in the morning."

At the deep voice they all turned to face the male Alpha of the city, his large body leaning against a tall headstone as his pale orbs glared at the young wolves before turning his attention to Pops who simply nodded at his leader and took his leave from the cemetery. Making sure he was out of sight Zali took a few steps closer as a growl worked its way loose, "You need to leave my land by tomorrow morning. I don't need you causing problems here." His tone left no room for argument but hey, he was dealing with five younger wolves who didn't like being told what to do.

Raising his hands Hige went to calm the tensed atmosphere with a goofy smile as he addressed the older male, "We won't be causing any-"

"I'm not talking to you…I'm talking to _her_," locking onto the silent female he continued, "I don't give a damn as to why you left your pack, but you are an unclaimed female and an Alpha, my men are starting to get all riled up at the thought of taking you and I don't need them fighting over you."

The silent threat hung in the air to which Silvia took unkindly to, "So I take it you won't offer me protection if your pack of mutts make a move?" Pardon her for not being calm and polite in his presence but he did just tell her that his wolves were thinking of force claiming her…so yeah…fuck being calm. She was pissed.

The two Alpha's stared straight at each other in a moment of silence before he broke it by turning away and walking back towards the city. Without turning around his only parting words were cold and sharp, "No, I only look after my own."

'_That bastard!'_ Gritting her teeth as hate filled mint eyes watched his retreating back she couldn't help it when a part of her began to panic along with the growing anger at his chilling words. When it came to protecting herself she had no doubt that she could take on one or two of his wolves in a fight if they did came for her…but he had a whole bunch of wolves in his pack and that was what frightened her. Instantly she wanted to demand that they leave, immediately, but then she remembered that she had told Kiba they would stay until morning, which was only a few hours away.

She hadn't even been aware that she had been clenching her fists hard enough to draw blood until Toboe placed a gentle hand on her own, "Silvia we'll protect you!" offering her a smile of reassurance when she looked his way only for it to be wiped off when she shook off his hold and began walking.

"Let's go and find some shelter."

"Hey Silv-"

"I said let's go!" The look she threw his way back was enough to shut him up as her voice turned ferocious. For a few moments none of the males made to follow the tensed female as they all stared at her retreating form until as one they started after her. All four were clearly at a loss at how to deal with her and thought it best to leave her alone.

It was the raised voices that brought her into the land of the living, blinking to rid herself of the lingering tiredness as Silvia looked around the destroyed building they had found to sleep in. Running a hand to tame her tangled mess of ivory hair while biting back a yawn she was immediately in a sour mood.

'_Can they keep quiet just for one hour!?'_

By 'them' of course she meant Kiba and Tsume, once again their male prides were rearing their ugly heads and she was done with it tonight. There was only so much a girl could take and she was at wits ends at the moment with lack of sleep and starvation.

Growling in anger while forcing herself up on her feet Silvia ignored the questionable looks of Hige and Toboe as she shoved herself between the two bristling wolves while shooting them both glares as she finally snapped out, "You two are really starting to piss me off, so shut the hell up or so help me I will cut your damn balls off in your sleep! Maybe if you're both fixed you won't be at each other's throats!"

Well now…while it did make her feel a whole lot better by letting them have it, it sure did piss the guys off as they in turn growled at her threat.

She threw her hands in the air; that was it!

"Hey where are you going!?" Hige's shout trailed after her moving figure.

"Away from all the testosterone," calling over her shoulder she continued on through the early morning only to be aware of the rushing footsteps that caught up to her, "Hey Silvia they didn't mean to fight! Come back!" Whining when she didn't say anything Toboe kept trailing after her fast pace walk.

"Hey shouldn't we go after her or something?" Hige asked as he looked between the two wolves. Scoffing at him Tsume stalked over to a flat rock before lowering his body down and spreading against it, "She's a big girl, she can handle herself." With that said he slowly closed his eyes to try and get in a light nap.

"Yeah but what about what that guy said?" Concern was laced in the brown wolf's voice as he turned from Tsume, since he was being unhelpful, to Kiba.

"I'm sure she'll be back in a little bit, Toboe is with her in any case," speaking what he had to say the white wolf stalked off into the morning as well, not answering when Hige yelled at him.

Somewhere on the outskirts of the city Toboe and Silvia were coming into sight of the cemetery, the sun's rays were just starting to peak over the horizon as the two wolves spoke softly to one another. Blinking at the now calm female Toboe suddenly began to fidget as he gathered up the courage to speak what had been on his mind, "Silvia…do you think Paradise really exists?"

Halting her steps in the snow at the timid voice he suddenly used she turned to face the pup, her eyes softened at his nervous expression as she released a breath of air, "I honestly don't know, Toboe," when he went crestfallen she was quick to add, "But I'm sure we will find something wonderful, so don't use hope…ok?" giving the younger wolf a smile she was pleased when his spirit perked up as he returned the gesture.

"I won't! I'll keep belie-Hey Silvia look!" breaking off what he was about to say as something in the distance caught his eye Silvia couldn't do anything but watch as the young wolf took off from her side, following his sprinting figure with her eyes to see what had his attention just as a warning tingle went off in her head.

Looking down at the dead rabbit, just recently killed by the smell of it, Toboe's stomach growled at both sight and scent of it as he crouched down, "Hey Silvia! Do you want to share?" his question went unanswered as he picked the creature up.

Two things happened at once all in the blink of an eye.

He had barely lifted the rabbit up before something heavy slammed into his side, sending him flying across the ground just as a loud clanging noise echoed in the air followed by a furious bark. Flipping onto his back from his face plant Toboe's eyes widen at the sight of the cream coated female trapped in a large metal cage.

'_Sh-she pushed me out of the way! She saved me!'_

"Toboe…Toboe! Get me out of here!" Her panicked voice snapped him out of his shock as he rushed to her side and began gnawing at the bars only to pull back with a sharp whine as it did nothing but cause him a lot of pain. Slamming her shoulder against the cage Silvia began snarling and growling as the only thing it did was cause bruises on her.

The steady sound of approaching footsteps towards the area had both wolves freezing on the spot at the stench of the city wolves that reached their noses. Wide green eyes looked down into terrified light brown and immediately Silvia ordered, "Get the others…Toboe go!" Snapping out the last words when he just stood there.

Nodding his head the young wolf rushed off towards where they had came from, darting around a corner just as four large wolves entered the clearing.

"Well well well men, look who we have here, it's the little Alpha." Leery eyed man stood at the head of the others as he came to a stop within a few feet of the cage.

Hair standing on end as the wolves surrounded her Silvia let loose several snarls and growls when a few of them started whistling at her, "What the hell is this? Let me out of here now!" She was beyond angry and scared, she was actually terrified. Never had she been trapped in a cage before and never had she felt so…so cornered. There was nothing she could do and she was actually at the mercy of these wolves and that's what frightened her.

"Why would we do that beautiful? We finally got you all alone, didn't we Moss?" the wolf on her right snickered as he signaled off to the side, when she turned to see at what her eyes widen while her body froze.

He was calling for the large truck that was coming towards them.

"You see doll, we need a female wolf around here. Cole is the only one but Zali isn't too keen on sharing his mate and we are awfully lonely as I am sure you can understand," the look she sent him told him exactly where he could shove his understanding comment.

Squaring her body while curling her lips back she bit out, "Do you really think I would let a pack of dogs touch me?" Her heart was racing within her chest as the truck came to a stop next to her dungeon and her barks tore through the air when a large crane began attaching to the top of it. Anger rushed through Moss at her insult, "You won't have a choice in the matter, take her to the Den and then meet us back at the station when you're done. Carl, stay with her." By the time he was finished speaking the trucks crane was already lowering her onto the bed of the truck, the men laughing at her snarls and barks before taking off down the deserted road.

"Let's head to the station, they should be about done there. I'll check on our little Alpha when I get done reporting to Zali," giving his orders the remaining three wolves walked off.

'_Come on, come on where are they!?'_ Looking frantically around Toboe searched for the others, they had not been at the old ruined building and the sun had already started to rise, there was no way they could have left without them…right? He had been running nearly all over the town, his nose was no where near as strong as Hige's to sniff out their scents in the reeking city. He needed to find them! Silvia needed them to help her! Rushing down the streets Toboe was suddenly aware of barks coming from the large building to his left and without a second thought rushed inside, _'Please be there!'_

The sight that greeted him inside though had his body freezing in shock as horror worked its way through his body as shaking hands grabbed ahold of the balconies hand rails. The large train that was parked on the tracks had caught his attention at first only to shift when his eyes moved to the sounds of whips and yelps and his very heart froze as the humans were using wolves as their loading cargo like dogs! Why would Zali allow them to treat his pack like that...why? A loud, familiar growl brought him out of his shock as he tore his eyes from the scene and down towards the lower part of the station and let loose a shout at the sight of Kiba being dragged away by Zali followed by an angered Hige.

But where was Tsume?

"Toboe where the hell have you been? Where's the girl?"

Backing away from the rail at the sound of Tsume's rough voice panic once again overcame the young wolf as he rushed over to the gray male, his words going in a blur, "Tsume you need to help! Silvia, she-she got trapped in a cage! Those city wolves took her!"

Golden eyes snapped opened at his words before a growl rose within his voice, "Why the hell didn't you stay with her!? Take me to where it happened!"

Nodding his head Toboe took off out of the station with Tsume right behind him.

How many times would it take for her to try and break out of the cage just by attacking the bars? Her body was battered with bruises and scratches as she continued to slam her body against solid metal, blood dripped down from her eyebrow from the broken skin that marred her face while blood coated her mouth from biting at the bars. Panting harshly as her canine form stood with her tail and ears erect as she spat fire at the smirking wolf before her, they had taken her to a large warehouse that Moss had called the Den before dumping her onto the ground.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a true Alpha, dog?" growling venomous words Silvia was glad to see a flash of anger enter his eyes as his hands tightened around the stick in his grasp and so she kept going, "You know you can't handle me so you lock me in a cage? Truly you are pathetic, filthy trash mongrel!"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Stalking closer to the female wolf Carl bared his teeth at her insults, how dare the bitch!

Lowering her head and showing deadly red fangs she bit out, "Make me you spineless prick!"

Her challenge was met with an answer, just not the kind she was expecting.

What she had thought was a stick actually turned out to be a shock rod as pain raced through every nerve and muscle in her body as he pressed it up against the metal cage and turning it on. Falling to the metal bottom in spasms and convulsions Silvia tried curling in on herself to stop the pain of being shocked as a whimper left her lips, only to force herself to growl at Carl in rebellion.

"Stupid bitch, this will teach you!"

A whimper didn't leave her now…no…a scream tore from her as he shoved the rod between the bars and came in contact with her body, sending the electricity directly into her. Feeling the current running through her entire body she tried moving away from it but every muscle and joint was locked in place.

The building was filled with screams and laughter as Carl watched in pure twisted delight at the withering female, his eyes taking in the sparks that danced across her body as scream after scream left her until they were literally sucked dry from her.

Never had she felt anything like what she was feeling at that moment, not even when she was shot had she been in that much pain. Hell…she would rather take another bullet! Feeling her eyes swell up with tears at the nonstop pain but refusing to let them fall in front of him she could feel her mind becoming numb, she just wanted it to stop!

And then as though someone was looking out for her, it suddenly did. As the ringing in her ears began to slowly fade the sound was replaced with furious barks and a pain filled cry before silence took over. So badly did she want to lift her head up to see what was going on but at the moment she couldn't move anything for she could still feel it…could still feel the current running through her.

"Silvia!"

Ah familiar voices! Rolling her eyes up as her body shook with left over shock and heavy breathing the first one to meet her sight was the bristling form of Tsume as his narrowed eyes screamed with anger at the sight of her shaking form.

Kneeling down Toboe tried reaching her but came a few inches short, "Silvia are you alright?" The young pup could only stare in shock at her fried body still in a fetal position on the hard ground. It was her screams that had lead them straight to the warehouse and the sight of her being shocked sent both males into pure rage as they attacked and killed the city wolf.

"Why the hell would they do this?" Tsume's question was left unanswered as he looked down at her while clenching his hands into fists. Forcing herself to roll over as much as she could as she took a deep shaking breath, "Get m-me out of h-here," her speech was raspy and hoarse but they both could understand her.

While Kiba wasn't around to bend the bars Tsume still had his jackknife and it had always came in handy and this time was no exception as within only seconds the lock fell to the ground along with the sides of the cage, colliding hard against the ground with a loud bang that echoed through the warehouse. Relief washed over her the moment the bars fell away from her and just when she was about to force her body to move warm hands slid underneath her knees and shoulders to bring her up against a warm body.

While her body welcomed the extra heat and went completely limp in his arms but her mind was rebelling against his help as she quickly protested, "I can w-walk."

"Like hell you can," grunting at her as he lifted her up the rest of the way before giving a nod to Toboe and starting to run out of the building, making sure to keep his gait smooth as to not harm the small female any further.

They didn't need to go in search for the other two as Tsume headed straight for the place he knew they would be, entering the cemetery he was proven right when the white and brown wolf came in view along with the city Alpha and immediately all the anger came back tenfold, after all it was _his_ pack members that attacked her. "Kiba! Hige!" shouting out Toboe called for the others attention.

Turning away from the grave that held Pops the two nearly had to do a double take at the sight of Tsume carrying an injured Silvia in his arms, once they got closer both males saw the injuries rivaled with Kiba's…possibly even worse seeing how she wasn't even able to walk let alone properly talk at the moment.

Staring wide eyed Hige broke the silence, "What the hell happened to her?" Taking a few steps closer to look her over only to stop when the gray male pulled her even closer towards him, the brown wolf shot him a slightly knowing look to which Tsume frowned at before looking over at the Alpha male as his voice rumbled fiercely, "Ask _him_ what happened." His fangs were out as he snarled at the older male.

Snapping enraged blue eyes Kiba growled as the instinctual protectiveness rose within him, "What the hell did your pack do?" They shouldn't have allowed her to roam off on her own…even if Toboe had gone with her…they should have watched her more closely after the threat!

With all the wolves looking at him Zali's natural reaction was to raise his chin as he snorted out, "She was warned and now you all need to leave, its morning and you've over stayed your welcome." He ignored the anger rising off the pack and the hate filled glare from the girl and pointed towards the tunnel, "Take the entrance to your Paradise, it runs beneath the city and the ocean, the exit will come out near a forest about ten miles down. It may smell bad but I can give you this with an honest answer, it won't harm you physically…might give you a headache from the smell but that's it. Now leave and don't let me catch you here again." His ending demand was nothing but a throaty growl before he walked away, the last thing he heard was the deep snarl coming from the injured female.

Once he was out of sight Silvia immediately demanded to be put down when she was actually able to feel some sort of feelings to her legs, Tsume glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow as he asked, "You sure about that?"

A mere glare was his answer.

Yet the moment he lowered her feet to the ground and released her Silvia's legs refused to hold her weight and she would have fallen if he hadn't caught her and swept her back up into his hold with a roll of his eyes, _'Pain in the ass stubborn female.'_ He wouldn't admit it but even the voice in his head had lost its bite as he thought that.

"Kiba we should leave," clasping his hands together in a bout of nerves Toboe cast a glance over to where Zali had left, worry was clearly written on his face and taking his eyes off Silvia Kiba nodded in agreement. In no time at all the pack had squeezed through the opening to the tunnel and had landed smoothly onto the ground below.

When the males took off at a steady run Silvia grabbed ahold of Tsume's black leather jacket at the speed they were traveling at, a subconscious and natural reaction since she had never been carried before and slightly panicked when he started to run again. Granted though he had a nice smooth gait that didn't jerk her around and didn't hurt her any. She could feel the gazes at her but she honestly couldn't find the energy to care at the moment as she felt the sign of exhaustion starting to kick in…a light nap would hurt, right? Releasing a sigh she tucked her head against Tsume's chest, taking comfort in the sound of his heart beat against her ear and the way his pure male scent washed away any lingering fears, and just as her eye lids were closing she whispered a soft yet sincere, "Thank you," before falling into a light sleep.

A rare softened look crossed Tsume's face as he glanced down at the sleeping female in his arms in silence before looking up, he decided on letting her sleep for a while since she really did need it. Besides…it would be a while before they saw light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

And there we go!

Chapter 4, please let me know how it went by reviewing! (I am a review whore ^.^) they make me want to write more and give me inspiration.

Thank you,

FlyFreeBird


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Note:** I do not own Wolf's Rain or their characters, sadly :( If they had I don't even know what I would do lol But Silvia and Blaise are mine and this story is mine, I just don't make money off of it which is fine with me lol So please do not steal.

**Warning:** attempted rape in this chapter, nothing graphic I promise but it almost happens.

This is Chapter 5 part 1, part 2 will be up by this weekend :)

Please REVIEW

**Kleny GingerHead: **Thank you for your review! ^.^

**NightlyRowenTree: **thank you :) I am glad you are enjoying it ^.^

Helpfulness right here:

"speaking"- wolf speech (normal)

"_speaking"- Silvia's dream/nightmare (italic)_

"**speaking"- outside dream/nightmare (bold)**

"_**speaking"- Alpha voice (italic bold)**_

* * *

_War. Blood. Death._

_That's what was around her, wolves tearing into each other…brothers, sisters; fathers and mothers turning on one to kill. Her pack was nothing but madness now and it wasn't long before they turned away for each other and instead turned on her. How could they do this? Why would they betray her like this!? One by one she took those who came at her down, not caring that they were females or pups; they aimed to take her life and she was defending herself. Within moments blood covered her entire body, the thick scarlet liquid dripping down as gravity took over as it began to form in a large puddle beneath her feet. _

_Thankfully not all of it belonged to her. _

_Turning around just in time to grab a hold of a female beta who thought to sneak up on her Silvia made her death quick with a sharp twist of her head, snapping the female's neck and then tossed her body away from her as the strong female began to pant from exhaustion. It felt like hours for her to take down every member of her pack, those that had survived that is. How could they do this to her? _

_Staggering backwards as her wide jade eyes scanned the once fresh green valley that was now bathed with blood and the bodies of the dead. Red, red, redredredred! Everything was painted red! The color and smell was enough to make her gag as Death was all around. She knew each and every one of them…she had grown up with every single one since she was but a pup. They had all been friend…family once…what had happened to have an outcome like this?_

_Could they have truly hated her from the beginning? Even when she was just an innocent being…could they have resented her even then?_

Look at what you've done Silvia.

_Snapping her head over at the voice her eyes narrowed at the large black wolf, Blaise. Within a blink of an eye gone was the black pelt and dangerous yellow eyes as they melted away into that of a man. Towering over her shorter body he was nothing but lean muscle, but he was handsome in a very dark and dangerous way with his pure black cropped hair and piercing silver eyes that practically seemed to glow against his naturally tanned skin. _

_But even all his beauty was ruined by the darkness that completely surrounded him. _

"_I didn't want this."_

_His cynical laughter echoed across the distance between them, "It doesn't matter what you wanted, it happened either way. All because of you," ending with a hard glare at her Blaise started to move closer towards the female. _

_No…no it wasn't because of her…it wasn't! Silvia had been a good Alpha just like her father! Never would she have allowed her pack to die off if she could prevent it. She provided for them…cared for them and defended their territory when intruders tried taking over. She saved some of the younger pups when they wandered too far out of the boarder or if some of the elders were being unfair. Did none of them understand that she had been trained to take the role? That she had worked her ass off day and night to prove her worth to her father?_

"_You know it's true," he was too close now, only a few feet away. Hate began to fill her entire being as she went to take a step back only to panic slightly when her body would not move…why couldn't she move? The only thing she could do was shake her head as she tried making her feet do as she wanted…what she needed. _

_She didn't had time to attempt it again when hands like steel take a bruising hold on her upper arms, his sharp teeth baring dangerously close to her face as he lowered it down towards her stunned face, "You have no right Princess. You never had the right to be Alpha and you know it, deep down you know you didn't deserve it. It's because you didn't step down for the true leader to take over that our pack mates are dead."_

_A deep growl vibrated through her body as pure fury rushed through her veins at his words. How dare he…her mind was sending signals to her body to move…to shove the bastard away from her but once again the panic returned and was mixing with her anger as nothing happened. Snapping eyes up to lock onto his sinful liquid gaze only to shiver in fear at the smirk that was spread across his face as though he knew what she wanted to do. Lowering his face as he leaned down until his lips were pressed against her ear his voice was a soft whisper that was like quicksilver, "Not this time Princess. You don't get to reject me here…not in this place."_

_She didn't have time to say anything before his lips were crashing onto hers. They were not gentle when they collided with her bloodied ones and she immediately tried to tear away from the rough possessiveness only to scream with outrage when he brought a hand up to tangle in her hair behind her head to keep her in place while the other wrapped around her waist to being her flush against his hard body. _

_Her cry allowed him the access Blaise he wanted as he shoved his tongue between her parted lips and teeth to tangle with hers as her taste coated his taste buds before darting farther back inside her mouth as pure lust began taking over his mind and body. 'Gods she tastes amazing,' his thoughts ran through his head as he tilted his head to get a better angle over the furious female. _

'_No, no, no, NO! Get OFF!' Muffled screams escaped Silvia as she demanded her body to listen to her and beat the living shit out of him, but she couldn't…she couldn't move! Fear, panic and anger rose even more as she was aware of his roaming tongue and a strange heat that was beginning to rise all across her body; though this was not a comfortable, sensual heat when receiving a kiss…no…this was a horrible painful burning as though her body was on fire that was growing with each passing second._

_A painful bite on her lower lip had Silvia jerking her head to the side, finally breaking the kiss to shout out, "You bastard!" Spitting out the blood that filled her mouth from her lip wound Silvia turned to send a loathing glare at the amused male. _

_Blaise's lips pulled back into a feral smirk when she turned to glare at him, but he could see right through her touch girl act and could see the fear that was hidden there that came out when in a powerful move he shoved the smaller female down onto the blood soaked ground, enjoying the way her eyes widen when her body collided with the Earth._

"_D-don't come near me…don't kiss me again Blaise," her words were vicious even if she had stuttered at first, the tone was only said in a way that fear could cause. Never had she been this terrified as at that moment when Blaise dropped to his knees before here, not caring that the scarlet liquid was soaking through his jeans. _

_The heat was starting to grow worse when he crawled onto all fours over her until he was face to face with her bloodied one. Grinning down at her Blaise couldn't hide the excitement in his voice at her helplessness, "Oh baby I will be doing more than just kissing. I told you…I'll be _your_ Alpha." Leaving her lips as he attacked her neck, licking and biting at the vulnerable skin all while ignoring her screams when his left hand lowered to grope one of her breasts. _

"_**Get off**__!"_

_Oh sweet moon her body was on fire! Gasping for air as her pain filled eyes looked up into a dark sky she repeatedly tried to move away from him._

"_I told you that I will be your Alpha, you little bitch!"_

_A scream tore through the silent air as canines went deep into the sensitive and tender skin between her neck and shoulder. _

_No!_

"Make it stop, please…make it stop!"

"**Silvia**!"

_Lapping at his mark Blaise smirked at what he had made; Beautiful. Her screams and cries were music to his ears and they only escaladed when his hand moved from her generous breast down her toned stomach and began to slowly unbutton her pants. _

"Blaise please! Don't!" _Shaking her head as the sound of her zipper being pulled down had her eyes going impossibly wide when she felt one of his fingers brushing against the skin below her pants; skin on skin. _

'_This isn't happening…this isn't happening…oh god my body! Make it stop!'_

"**Silvia wake up! Dammit wake up!**"

_Burning, itching fire consumed her as his lips smashed against hers just as his index finger was so close to his goal with the softness of her petals. She would be his in every way whether she liked it or not. But then…a miracle happened when just before he could really touch her a sudden cooling sensation began to suddenly spread over her body and with it the ability to feel her muscles twitch beneath her skin as it cooled the fire within her. _

"**Come one, woman. Wake the hell up. Open your eyes**"

_Freezing above her Blaise ripped his lips away from her bruised ones to glance around their surroundings, silver eyes narrowing at the fading bodies, ground and sky that was moving in on them before turning to sneer down at her slightly relieved face; he had been so close! Dammit! _

"_You can't get away from me," bringing a hand up to grip her chin in a steel grip to keep her attention on him Blaise sent her an evil smile, "I'll be back to finish what I started, keep that in mind Princes."_

_With that said he kept his body beginning to fade along with the rest of the dream world, leaving her along in complete darkness as she laid there on thin air. A shudder rolled over her as another cold wave washed through her body that had her sighing in relief as tears fell from her eyes, sobs shook through her as the fear and shame became too much for the young Alpha to take. He was going to rape her…and she had no way to stop him. He was going to come back! _

_She was afraid, she was truly afraid and the dark wasn't helping her at all. Feeling the pressure build up in her the only way she knew how to release it was to let it all out, and so she did; a loud, hoarse scream took to the empty space as Silvia let out all her pent up emotions that ranged from anger, sadness, fear and shame. _

_She didn't know how long she screamed and she didn't care, she screamed and cried in her mind for she could not do so in reality and before long as she was screaming her vision became hazy in a weird way that she was not used to. Silvia had no way of stopping it until her eyes began to close as her voice died down from all the usage and her body began to feel heavy as darkness surrounded her behind closed eyelids._

_And it was then she knew no more._

* * *

Well there we are! Part 1 of Chapter 5!

Please review and let me know how it went ^.^


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

OMG please forgive me for a very delayed chapter! Live got in the way the past month and this past week has been insane for me.

Also...fair warning now...this chapter is not the best one. I apologize in advance I just had a hard time writing this one for some reason. Mistakes will be made and so please just stay with me for the next chapter will be better.

Thank you to Whitneygreen48, NightlyRowenTree and Kleny Ginger Head for your reviews for part 1! ^.^

* * *

_**Meanwhile…  
**_

It hadn't been long since the small pack had made it out of the tunnel, the old Alpha was right when he said they would end up coming out into a forest. The warmer weather was a wonderful welcome for them as they were just a bit tired of the snow and cold. Throughout the whole run now once had Silvia woken from her nap, though Tsume had arranged her sleeping form so she was now pressed against his back with his hands gripping firmly around her thighs; it made running all the more easier for the grey male. Staying ahead of everyone as the others began speaking Tsume couldn't help but scowl as Hige's voice carried loudly throughout the forest, his golden eyes taking a quick glance to check to see if his light burden was showing any signs of awakening from the noise. Nope.

While he should have did something to wake her up once they had left the tunnel, one look at the relaxed expression on her face resting against his shoulder had him letting her continue her rest…at least for a little while longer.

Every now and then Tsume would feel her body twitch in a very awkward way that had him checking on her before he just completely ignored it all together.

"Hey is she_ still_ sleeping?!"

Rolling his eyes at Hige's question he continued on ignoring him only to grit his teeth when the brown wolf began shouting for his answer.

"No…she is awake and we are having a wonderful conversation until you decided to open that loud mouth of yours." His reply was sharp and nothing short of a growl as he threw back his answer to the nosy wolf. Hearing mumbling coming from behind him brought a grin to the tanned males face…that was until Hige opened his mouth again, "Well why don't you wake her up then?"

While Tsume merely growled in reply it was Kiba who actually answered, "Leave her be, we really don't know the last time she actually slept and after what she went through she will need rest to gain strength, the full moon won't be for a few more days."

Just as Toboe went to say something as well a distinctive humming noise that only they could hear had the males instantly looking to the sky. The sight of a large black ship hovering in the air brought confusion and anger through the pack but it was Hige who recognized both the ship and the smell coming from it faintly, "Kiba, that's the ship that the noble who took Cheza took off in!"

Bright blue eyes glanced over at the brown wolf before narrowing in on the moving target, gritting his teeth together Kiba said nothing as he shot off to follow it, rushing past a wide eyed Tsume and still sleeping Silvia.

"Kiba!"

"Hey!"

Both Toboe and Hige were quick to follow after the white wolf while an annoyed Tsume was left behind in the dust, his golden eyes narrowed on the retreating forms of the others before he turned his attention to the female, "Hey," shrugging his shoulder that her head was resting on, "wake up."

Nothing…no sign at all that she heard his demand.

Growling, Tsume shifted her body around until one hand was cupping her rear, not at all thinking how firm and just right it fit in his hold, and brought his free hand up to shake her, "Hey wake the hell up! You're heavy." Liar…she was actually too light in his opinion. When all he heard was her deep light breaths he shoved her hair out of his way before turning her head so she was facing him only to quickly release her.

She was burning to the touch, trails of sweat clung to her face dripping from her brows and forehead as gravity rolled the salt water down. For a moment Tsume had no idea what to do, she hadn't smelled of sickness but then again the only thing he could really smell coming from her was burnt flesh and…fear?

Her breathing turned into heavy panting just as a whimper escaped her lips at the exact moment a loud, ground shaking explosion hit the ground a few miles away from the two wolves as a beam of some form of energy struck the ground.

Keeping his balance while returning his hand back to keep Silvia in place wide gold eyes shot up just as another pale beam flashed across the sky in zig-zag lines.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Tsume!"

Turning his head in the direction of Toboe's voice he immediately shot off, moving in a blur over fallen trees and boulders while making sure to keep his footing when the battle above grew more intense.

Debris flew through the air as one of the attacks hit the trees near the grey wolf, resulting in him to snarl as rocks and bark pieces sliced into the two wolves. Already he could feel the sweltering heat that was starting to pour out of Silvia's body through his leather jacket, her breathing growing more ragged as more pain filled sounds came from her.

Gritting his teeth Tsume caught sight of the others just at the same moment as a powerful scent of a flower penetrated the air.

Face turned towards the clearing as he came to a stop next to the others, all four wolves watched in shocked silence. Thick black smoke filled the air as the smaller ship went falling out of the sky, away from the much larger ship that had begun to retreat at the sight of the nearly destroyed target.

But that wasn't what had the males' attention, it was the light speckle that was floating down through the air.

Blue eyes widened as Kiba shouted out, "Cheza!" Before he started to give chase towards the descending girl.

"Damn it Kiba! Wait up-hey what the hell is wrong with Silvia?!"

That had the white wolf skidding to a stop to turn back to look at the female in question. Had Silvia been awake she would have snarled something snarky at the staring males.

"What did you do to our lovely companion Tsume?"

"H-hey I'm sure he didn't do anything to her!"

"Damn right I didn't."

Kiba stayed silent as the other three bickered back and forth, his eyes quickly taking in her clammy and pale complexion that was soaked with her sweat and the heavy dark marks that decorated beneath her eyes. He knew what was wrong with her for the same had happened to him when he was younger.

"Damn it Hige, stop poking her!"

"Hey I'm jus-."

"She's burning from the inside."

The bickering stopped at Kiba's voice as the three wolves turned towards him.

"Burning from the inside?"

Nodding at Toboe's question he continued, "You said she was being electrocuted when you found her, do you know for how long?"

Golden eyes glanced over to meet light brown as they shared a silent conversation before Toboe answered, "I don't think it was too long." At that the white wolf looked over his shoulder to watch as the small figure disappeared over the mountain side that separated them before looking back at the others and with a determined look in his eyes at the sound of another whimper coming from Silvia had Kiba beginning to walk on wards once again, "We need to get her to Cheza."

Disbelief ran through Tsume as his eyes narrowed at the retreating figure, "What the hell is a_ flower_ supposed to do for her?" The word flower came out as a sneer when he said it, still not completely convinced that what he had seen in the sky was the lunar flower that was to magically send them to Paradise.

"I know she can do something." Those words were said with complete determination as Kiba kept on walking, only turning back to glare at the grey wolf in return.

"_**Get off!"**_

That sure did have all the guys freezing in shock at the shout that came from the female, her voice full of panic and hatred that they had never heard before…at least from her at least. Her body seemed to grow even hotter as the seconds rolled by and it was Tsume who took off into a run, his face harden with irritation at this whole thing. Stupid female for getting caught. Stupid mutts messing with her. Stupid sickness. Stupid flower. It was all a pain in the ass for the normally unaffected male, and yet here he was rushing to get her to Cheza.

'_Damn flower better fix her.' _

The others were right up next to him, all of them moving quickly through the rest of the forest until they were at the mountain side and began their climb, all the while the scent of lunar flowers grew stronger just as Silvia grew hotter.

Just as they were about to make it to the top, only having a few more yards to go, a long pain filled scream tore from Silvia's throat; instantly causing Tsume to flinch away from the ear shattering noise and he came very close to dropping her as the knee jerk reaction to cover his sensitive ears almost took over. _'What the hell is going on?!' _It was a good thing she did that while he was at a landing on the cliff side…to think what would have happened if he was still climbing.

"Tsume what the hell? Make her stop!"

Sending a glare down at Hige, who was lucky enough to be able to cover his ears, before rearranging the screaming girl so she was back in his arms in front of him. Shaking her roughly to snap her out of it he was about to snarl out something only to still at her pleading tone, "Make it stop please…make it stop!" Large tears gathered beneath her lashes and it caused a part of Tsume to react as the smell of her pain and fear rose.

"Silvia!" Large light brown eyes watched from below as the female began to shake her head repeatedly as she cried out, "Blaise please! Don't!"

All eyes narrowed as her cried echoed for them all to hear, the name she said was recognized by Toboe and Tsume as the latter snarled while once again leaping from space to space as he made it to the top of the mountain in just a few moments.

Only when his boots were firmly planted on the ground did he begin shaking the crying female, _'Just what the hell kind of dream is she having?'_

"Tsume…look."

At Kiba's voice the grey male raised his eyes up only to still and look on in awe at what was before them. The clearing on top of the mountain was covered in thick, green luscious grass and wild flowers, the trees were in full bloom and swayed their leaves in the gentle breeze that blew by. At the center of it all was a startling crystal blue pond, the sun's light shining down on it had the water seem like it was glittering with diamonds across the surface.

And there, sitting on one of the shore rocks, was the Lunar Flower. Cheza. A vision of pink she was; pink hair, nearly pink skin with how fair she was in complexion, and pink skin tight clothing. Turning her head towards the pack she opened closed eyes to reveal their shocking hot pink color while smiling gently at those before her. As she went to raise her hand in greeting she suddenly stilled as her gaze caught sight of the injured female being held in the larger males arms, her smile quickly turning into a concerned frown, "Please, bring her here. This one can help."

For a moment Tsume refused to move, he was after all not a very trusting wolf by nature and knew practically nothing of the girl before them. Why should he trust her help?

That answer came in a way none of them expected, the once heavy breathing coming from Silvia turned into soft, near non-existent breaths as her body was physically at its limit and was beginning to slowly shut down.

Eyes wide, Tsume quickly shook her now limp form once more, "Silvia wake up! Damn it wake up!"

Too hot, she was too damn hot. Fangs gritting together the grey male ignored the others and ran to the lake, not caring at all about the large splash his entrance made nor the fact that his leather pants were now soaked. Coming to a stop once the water came to mid-thigh he instantly dropped down to his knees so that they both were nearly all the way in the water, "Come on, woman. Wake the hell up, open your eyes." Growling at her the entire time he held her, Tsume watched as the expression on her face slowly changed from that of pain and fear to that of relief.

* * *

Yepp...I ended it like that lol

Please forgive me once again.


End file.
